Babies and Polyjuice
by Alialena
Summary: A response to WhiteTigerWolf's Pregnant Harry Challenge. After Harry saves her Dad right before Christmas break Ginny realizes exactly how she feels for him. And, luckily for her he feels the same. Knowing just how hard this year has been for him she and Hermione plan a Valentines Day treat... What do you mean potions don't transfer through Polyjuice... Uh oh. HP/GW F/F Pregnancy


_WhiteTigerWolf Pregnant Harry Challenge:_

_Requirements:_

_\- Harry/Female-Accepted, Ginny_

_\- Harry and his girlfriend must decide to experiment with Polyjuice Potion and change into each other to be intimate-Accepted_

_\- Harry must end up pregnant and unable to change back as a result of becoming pregnant-Accepted_

_\- Harry and his girlfriend must decide to keep the child-Accepted_

Recommended:

_\- Harry is permanently stuck as a female, but for whatever reason regains characteristics such as hair and eye color-Accepted, eye color _

* * *

Harry laid on his back staring up at the ceiling his hands folded under his head. He had been _so_ certain that he had been possessed by Voldemort. To hear from Ginny that he had none of the signs she remembered, it felt like a huge weight had fallen from his shoulders. He sighed listening to Ron's heavy snores unable to sleep. So focused on the ceiling he almost missed the soft knocking. He sat up and glanced over at Ron before softly calling to come in thinking it was likely Hermione he was surprised to see Ginny standing there.

"Ginny? Is everything alright?"

She seemed to hesitate a moment before she nodded. "Yes, everything is alright I just… I was hoping we could talk?" Ginny smiled at him. "I already checked everyone else is asleep we can go out to the living room and not have to worry about my brothers listening in on us."

"Sure, let me pull on my dressing gown and I'll be right down Gin." Harry smiled as Ginny nodded backing out of the room.

"See you in a few Harry." Ginny softly shut the door as she walked out.

* * *

Ginny glanced up as she heard the stairs creak her shoulders slumped and she smiled as Harry quietly walked over to her taking a seat next to her on the couch.

"Couldn't sleep either Ginny?"

"Not really Harry… I wanted to talk to you earlier but you've been so well distant? I understand why now. I just wish you had sought me out if you were so worried about having been possessed." Ginny shrugged lightly "A-anyway I wanted to thank you. If it wasn't for you Harry my Dad… Well, thanks."

Harry rubbed the back of his neck. "I, I was happy too? I mean seeing things from the snake's point of view as it bit your Dad. That was terrifying… But I'd do it a dozen times over if it meant saving him. Your family has been amazing to me."

Ginny nodded before she glanced away biting her bottom lip. Harry cocked his head unsure what else could be bothering her. _Ginny really has become gorgeous._ His eyes widened as Ginny turned back to face him her brown eyes almost glowing in the light of the dying fireplace. Her red hair falling over her face. Harry smiled and without thought tucked the lock behind her ear.

"Harry you...you're amazing you know that?"

"I'm not… I'm just Harry." Harry glanced down before he felt Ginny's slight fingers forcing his chin up.

"I know, and I think that _Just_ Harry is bloody amazing." Ginny smiled before she leaned forward and touched her lips to Harry's her eyes fluttering closed. To her surprise and delight after a few moments, Harry responded to her kiss by pressing his lips against hers.

* * *

Harry smiled over at Ginny as she ate breakfast. The last several nights they had continued to meet after everyone else had gone to sleep. At first, they mainly talked. Harry felt comfortable telling Ginny things he had never spoken about to anyone not even Hermione. While Ginny told Harry what it had been like to grow up as not only the youngest child in such a large family but also the only girl.

As they began to trust each other more they had started experimenting. Innocent kisses had grown to be full out snogs hands touching each other both of them letting out little noises of pleasure. Harry grinned as Ginny winked over at him. He had at first been concerned they were moving too fast. But, neither of them had wanted to stop. And they still didn't. Last night Harry had seen Ginny in only her knickers his fingertips touching her small breasts as she lightly moaned at his touch.

"Harry… Harry!" Harry was jerked out of his remembrance of the last night to see Hermione staring at him with an eyebrow raised. "Honestly Harry, I've been trying to get your attention for ages! What on earth are you thinking about?"

"Ginny," Harry answered without thinking and winced covering his mouth but the damage had been done.

As everyone tried to be heard Harry glanced over at Ginny and mouthed 'Sorry' Ginny glanced over him and shook her head while giving a small shrug.

"Mum Harry and I are dating. We've discussed our feelings for each other ever since he saved Dad. We're happy." Ginny glared at Fred and George "And I don't need any big brother protection. I'm a big girl and can take care of myself!"

Fred shrugged "Don't think It's likely we could scare him off even if we wanted yeah George?"

"I do believe you are correct brother mine. Alright, Harry just the normal big brother speech then. You hurt her."

"We'll find you."

"And not even being the boy-who-lived will save you."

Both twins grinned at the terrified look on Harry's face. "Not that we think you'll ever have to worry about that."

"Yeah, we sure trust you more than the other guys she's had a fancy for."

Harry watched as Mrs. Weasley was whispering frantically to Ginny though it was obvious that Hermione was also within hearing distance due to the bright red she was turning. He decided quickly that he really didn't want to know as he turned his attention to Ron who had stopped eating and was playing with a banger. "Ron? You alright with this mate?"

"I knew you'd start dating eventually Harry but… did you have to pick my sister?" Ron shook his head as Harry smiled.

"Sorry Ron, I don't think I could have picked any other girl. There's… I dunno a spark between us that I've ever felt before. We have a lot in common too. I…"

"Please don't tell me you love her. I just don't think I can handle that yet." Ron shook his head. "Well… better you than some other bloke, just don't snog her in front of me okay?"

Harry frowned before he shook his head. "I can't promise anything but we'll do our best."

"All I ask." Ron finally returned to his breakfast as Harry noticed that Sirius was glancing between him and Ginny with an almost sad smile.

"Come on Harry lets talk eh?" Sirius got up from the table wiping his mouth on his napkin. With a tinge of nervousness, Harry followed after Sirius.

* * *

Molly had gone out of her way to make certain that Harry and Ginny weren't left alone for more than a few seconds at a time. It became rather annoying but Harry understood her feelings. Luckily none of them knew about his and Ginny's late night meetings. So it was at one am that Harry sat down on the couch a blanket beside him. He looked up to see Ginny slowly walking down the stairs. As soon as she was within distance he leaned down pressing his lips softly to hers.

"Hi." Ginny smiled pulling back after a few moments.

"Hi yourself… So, shall I assume you got the same talk that Sirius gave to me?" Harry sat back on the couch Ginny curling up beside him as she allowed her head to rest on his shoulder.

"If you mean was I told about the evils of sex and why a proper witch shouldn't engage in such behavior until marriage? Yeah, I got that talk. What did Sirius say?" Ginny smiled as Harry tucked her hair behind her ear.

"He was a lot more to the point. Told me that until I was ready to have little wizards I had better charm, my little wizard." Harry blushed a bit at the crudeness of the short talk but was relieved as Ginny giggled.

"Oh, I much prefer Sirius' talks. He gets the job from now on." She raised her head with a smile "So… Did he teach you the charm for your little wizard?"

Harry felt his mouth go dry as he gave a simple nod. "Are… I mean you want to?"

Ginny stood up and untied her dressing gown and allowed it to fall to the ground revealing her nude body even her knickers were off. "What do you think?"

"I-I think I had better charm, my little wizard." Harry stood up and pulled out his wand whispering the wizard only charm before taking Ginny in his arms. "Merlin I love you, Ginevra Weasley."

With a giggle, Ginny reached out to untie Harry's dressing gown. "And I love you, Harry Potter, I can't wait to show you how much."

* * *

Harry held Ginny tight to his bare chest as they snuggled under the blanket he had brought downstairs. He pressed gentle kisses to her sweaty forehead. "Are you alright? Did I hurt you? I didn't know you were going to bleed like that."

"I'm alright Harry, You were very gentle." Ginny snuggled closer to Harry allowing her hands to rest on his. "I don't know how my first time could have been any better."

"I-I'd suggest a bed next time personally."

Harry and Ginny looked up to see Hermione staring forward concentrating above their heads her cheeks flushed. "I er, noticed you weren't in bed Ginny so I came downstairs to check on you. I'm relieved that you're alright."

"You aren't going to tell Mum are you, Hermione?" Ginny sat up pulling the blanket over her shoulders as Harry pulled his pajama bottoms back on.

After a brief moment, Hermione shook her head. "No, you and Harry are my best friends I'd never betray either of you in such a way. Just promise me… Both of you promise me that you'll be safe?"

"We promise Hermione." Ginny smiled as Hermione glanced at them. "In fact, I was planning to talk to Madam Pomfrey when we return to school about starting a contraceptive potion."

"Good, if you don't want to go alone…" Hermione trailed off as Ginny beamed and nodded. "Alright, we'll do it when we return to school. I-I'm going back to bed. Ginny, you should probably come with me."

"She is right you know Harry. It wouldn't do to be caught while I'm wrapped in a blanket." Ginny stood on her tiptoes and kissed him smiling. "Sleep well Harry I love you."

"Sleep well Gin." Harry brushed his lips against her neck. As he turned to head upstairs he heard Hermione mumble scourgify. _What would we ever do without Hermione?_ He never wanted to consider it.

* * *

Harry stumbled back into the common room to see Hermione and Ginny waiting for him he collapsed onto one of the chairs with a moan. "I-I don't know if I can do this… It was awful!" Harry felt Ginny taking one of his hands in both of hers bringing it up to her lips.

"Harry Professor Dumbledore never would have asked Snape to teach you occlumency if it wasn't important." Hermione's voice was right next to his ear and he felt her arms wrap around him. "Listen… maybe Ginny and I can offer an incentive which might make the occlumency lessons a bit easier to take?"

Harry opened his eyes to see a mix of red and brown. He smiled remembering just how much both of these women loved him and how much he loved them. "You have my attention?"

With a small squeeze, Hermione pulled back tucking her hair behind her ears. "Oh no, I'm afraid you're going to have to be surprised and trust us." Hermione blinked as Harry gripped his forehead. "Harry?"

"He's happy… I don't know why but Voldemort is really happy." Harry was quickly wrapped back into a hug by Hermione who squeezed him again.

"You have to learn occlumency Harry! If you can tell when he's happy what if he can tell when you are? What if he learns about Ginny?"

A cold fear pierced Harry's heart at the idea of placing Ginny in danger like that. He swallowed hard "I'll do my very best to learn it. I swear."

"If there is anything we can do Harry?" Ginny's voice was quiet as she still held Harry's hand to her lips.

"Before Snape came at me he told me to clear my mind?"

Hermione hummed in thought. "I think I had better teach both you and Ginny meditation. We can use the Room of Requirement to do it. You and Ginny will need to use your cloak."

"What about you?" Harry asked finally starting to relax. He was surprised to see the smirk on her lips.

"This little badge I wear on my robes has some redeeming qualities you know?" Hermione glanced at her watch. "We should head to bed all of us. Come on Gin."

Harry smiled as he stood up kissing Ginny's lips "Hermione is right per usual." He laughed at the humph and eye roll from said witch. "I'm heading up to bed and you both should as well." He squeezed Hermione's shoulder gently and headed towards the stairs to the Boy's dorms.

Ginny watched as he walked up the stairs. "So what is this idea which will make this all up to him?" She turned to Hermione who was grinning.

"Has Harry told you anything about our adventure with polyjuice back in our second year?"

* * *

Harry had never wished that he had been wrong. He could still see the front page story. Death Eaters free from Azkaban. Yet they still called him a liar! He shook his head and blinked as he heard his name called. He looked up to see Cho standing behind him. "Oh hey, Cho. Sorry I was a bit spaced out what's up?"

"You know, the next Hogsmeade trip is going to be on Valentine's day." Cho smiled as Harry simply nodded. "Well, I thought that maybe you and I could go together? You know like a date?"

Harry couldn't help it as he blinked a few times at Cho. Sure, he and Ginny hadn't been snogging in the hallways but he was certain it was fairly clear that they were going out. _Better nip this in the bud now before Ginny hears about it._ "Cho, Ginny and I have been together since Christmas. I'm going with her and Hermione to Hogsmeade. Sorry, you had to find out this way. We can still be friends right?"

Harry watched as Cho flinched as if she had been struck by a bludger. "S-sure Harry, friends… Um, I'll see you later?" Before he could do or say anything she had left.

With a shake of his head, he returned to his lunch. He glanced over to Ron who had watched the whole thing. "People don't know I'm with Ginny? I mean we spend all our time together and we're always you know touching."

Ron shrugged "It's news to me that people don't know. I think you both have made it pretty clear you're an item."

"Pretty clear to who exactly?" Ginny slid in beside Harry kissing his lips to the teasing wolf whistles from the twins and Lee Jordan she rolled her eyes. "Sorry I was late Hermione and I were getting your present ready. She'll be down in just a few minutes. Now clear to who?"

Harry shrugged pouring Ginny a glass of pumpkin juice. "Just Cho Chang, she asked me to Hogsmeade with her tomorrow."

Ginny's eyes narrowed "Is that right… Little bint, I know for a fact that she's aware that we are together. How'd she take it?"

"Was like she'd been hit. Don't worry about her Gin." Harry smiled as Hermione sat down "So Ginny says my surprise is ready?"

Hermione laughed before taking a big bite of her sandwich. "Yes, it is indeed ready for both of you. And you'll get it tomorrow night. But first I need a huge favor from you."

"Anything for you Hermione just name it!" Harry blinked as Hermione gave him the smile of a cat who had just caught a rather large and juicy canary. _Oh I hope I don't regret saying that._

* * *

Harry leaned against the three broomsticks rubbing his temples as Hermione came out followed by Ginny both girls hugged him "Harry you did so well! I know that must have been difficult. But, I knew she'd be the only one willing to do it."

Harry smiled at Hermione. "Yeah, you're probably right. Plus leaving her with Luna was a punishment all on its own." That caused both Ginny and Hermione to laugh.

Hermione pulled back from the hug "Well! I'm going to go and see if I can track down Ronald you two. Go be a couple it's Valentine's for Merlin's sake!"

"So, any plans?" Harry asked Ginny once Hermione was out of hearing range. He wrapped his arm around her waist and smiled as she almost purred.

"All my plans take place tonight in the Room of Requirement I'm afraid. And no I'm not telling you until then so don't even try to guess!" Ginny giggled before brushing her lips against his. "Let's just play it by ear and have fun?"

"That sounds brilliant." Harry grinned then hesitated as Ginny rolls her eyes.

"Yes alright let's go catch up with Hermione and try and find Ron. We're far too close to Madam Puddifoot's for my liking."

Harry sighed in relief as they headed towards Honey Dukes. "Can I just say what a relief it is that you have the same amount of interest in going in there as I do?"

"Well if I did we wouldn't be very good for each other now, would we. Now come on you get to buy me chocolate!" Ginny grinned up at his quickly licking her lips causing Harry to laugh.

"Anything my Gin requires of me."

"Careful Potter, I might hold you to that."

* * *

Harry didn't think he had ever been more excited in his life. Well, maybe when he was waiting to come to Hogwarts. But nothing before or since. He and Ginny moved slowly under the cloak as they headed to the Room of Requirements. Harry kept his eyes on the map pleased to see that Hogwarts seemed fairly empty. The halls were at least. [I guess everyone wore themselves out at Hogsmeade… I wonder how many rented a room at Hogshead for an hour or so.] He watched as Ginny's hand knocked on the door three times then twice then another three times. After a moment Hermione opened the door looking pleased.

"Come in, be quick." She stepped out of the way letting them both in shutting the door as soon as soon as they were in Harry pulled the cloak off of them and quietly whistled. The room had a fireplace in which a well-built fire was crackling and a large bed. Beside the bed on a table was a small cauldron and two glasses. "Alright, Harry you've done so great at working on your occlumency and keeping your head down around Umbitch. Well, _we_ decided you had earned a special Valentine's Day gift." She walked over to the two of them and yanked a bit of the hair out.

"Ow! Hermione!... Wait, no way?" Harry turned to Ginny who was blushing yet had a pleased smile on her lips.

"Way Harry, you may be the only bloke that will actually know what sex feels like for a girl," Hermione added the hair to each glass before she ladled in the muddy appearing polyjuice. "I hope you remember how this works. Once you take the potion you'll be Ginny for the next hour and Ginny you'll be Harry. I don't expect either of you to come back to the dorms after your… experiment so I've set my alarm clock to wake me up at six am. I'll come and wake you up after I take my shower. Have fun and please… Feel free to never ever tell me what happens in this room?"

Harry wrapped Hermione in a tight hug before she could leave. "Thanks, Hermione, this is a brilliant surprise."

With a smile and a hug in response, Hermione bid the two a good night before she left the room.

Harry sat on the side of the bed quickly followed by Ginny. "Happy Valentine's Day Harry, I'm sorry I had to keep it secret."

"No, I totally understand. If Snape had seen a glimpse of this in my head…" Harry shook his head. "So how do you want to do this?"

"I was thinking the best way to do it would be for us to undress first and then take the potion at the same time," Ginny said after a moment.

Harry nodded in agreement and within a few moments, both of them were bared and very thankful for the fire which crackled in the background. Harry picked up the silver colored potion while Ginny grabbed the gold colored one. "Bottoms up?"

"Cheers." Ginny smiled as they both downed the disgusting potion in a single gulp. It wasn't but a few seconds later that the changes began. Harry nor Ginny had really thought of just how much their bodies differed from one another until they felt the changes. Harry had thought the weirdest thing he'd ever feel was his hair becoming Crabbe's super short cut. That was before he grew breasts.

Within a few minutes, they turned back to each other. "Wow, you look I mean…" Harry stammered as Ginny giggled.

"Relax Harry, it's weird for me to… But, I have to admit I'm excited." He pressed his lips to hers smiling as she trembled under him moaning. "I'm going to make you mine Harry…"

"I'm already your's Gin…" Harry purred as she lay back on the bed eyes sliding closed. "Did we take precautions?"

"Yeah, don't worry Hermione made sure I took the contraceptive potion before she came up here to get things ready." Ginny nipped at Harry's neck enjoying the small mewls and moans his boyfriend was producing.

"Good, I need you Gin." Harry looked up at him her chest heaving as she rubbed her thighs together.

"Your request is my command." Ginny captured Harry's lips while he slowly slid into her as both of them trembled.

* * *

"Ginny? Harry? Come on you two need to get up…" Hermione called from the doorway as she shut the door behind her "Ginny? Harry?"

Harry groaned he was sore between his legs. _weird, I wouldn't think I could have pain from something I don't normally have. _

"Ginny?" Harry opened his eyes to see Hermione staring down at him looking concerned. "Are you okay? You look like you're in pain."

"I'm fine Hermione, just a bit tired. You didn't happen to bring coffee did you?" Harry watched as Hermione's eyes grew wide as he felt Ginny sit up behind him stretching.

"Hermione?" Harry asked before his eyes widened and he clapped his hand to his mouth _That wasn't my voice!_

"We, have a really big problem... Get your robes on. We need to go see Madam Pomfrey now!" Hermione turned around as Harry sat up staring down at his girlfriend's naked chest. He looked back up to see Ginny staring at him.

"Oh bloody hell, this is not good!"

"Just get your robes on and let's hurry!" Hermione glanced back and shivered. "Come on Harry, I know you're in shock but it's just like when I was part cat. We know Madam Pomfrey never asks too many questions."

Harry shook herself and nodded before pulling her baggy robes on. She turned to Ginny who was chewing her lip "Gin?"

Ginny quickly shook herself as well. "Don't worry Harry. I love you no matter what or who you look like." She kissed her lips nibbling at her bottom lip like she knew Harry loved. She was relieved when she felt arms wrap around her waist. "We'll get this figured out Harry. Let's hurry and get to the hospital wing before anyone else wakes up?"

Hermione gasped as a new door appeared. "Who wants to bet that opens into the hospital wing?"

Harry shook her head gripping Ginny's hand. "No bets. Come on let's go. Hopefully, we can get this figured out in time for Breakfast." She nodded towards Hermione who opened the door which did indeed lead to the hospital wing. Ginny hesitated a moment before she grabbed the cauldron which held the remaining polyjuice.

Hermione knocked frantically on Madam Pomfrey's office door as Harry and Ginny walked through the door letting it shut behind them and disappear into thin air. After a few moments, Madam Pomfrey came out in her dressing gown and stopped in her tracks seeing the identical redheads. Her eyes narrowed as she looked them over her eyes paused on the one in baggy robes.

"Mister Potter I presume?" She shook her head as the red-haired girl nodded. "Right go sit on the bed. May I ask exactly what happened? Or shall I take a guess?"

Harry sat on her normal bed while Ginny handed the still half-filled cauldron to Madam Pomfrey. "It was Hermione and my idea. A… you know a treat for everything Harry has been going through. We followed the recipe exactly. I just can't figure out what happened…" Ginny trailed off biting her lip "Is Harry going to be alright?"

"That is what I plan to figure out Miss Weasley. Mister Potter do you want Miss Weasley and Miss Granger here?" Madam Pomfrey asked as she pulled her wand out and began scanning Harry's body.

"I... yes please, I really don't want to be alone." Harry's voice was quiet as she glanced over to Ginny and Hermione both who quickly walked over to stand beside her. Madam Pomfrey cast a charm on a piece of parchment and frowned.

"You and Miss. Weasley had unprotected sex, Mister Potter?" Harry frowned Madam Pomfrey sounded disappointed in her. She hated disappointing people she trusted.

"No!" Ginny shook her head frantically "I took my contraceptive potion before Harry took my hair."

Madam Pomfrey sighed "About what I thought. Miss Weasley, Mister Potter, while polyjuice does physically turn you into the person whose hair you used it does not transfer things such as potions." She saw Ginny's eyes widen in realization. "I'm sorry, but though you did so unknowingly you and Mister Potter did have unprotected sex last night."

"Why didn't I turn back into myself?" Harry asked wanting to get straight to the point.

"Mister Potter according to my scan you conceived early this morning." Madam Pomfrey shook her head. "The chances of it happening were likely maybe one in a billion. So unlikely it wasn't even mentioned as a possibility in the normal polyjuice warnings. But with you Mister Potter, I find it hard for me to be surprised anymore."

Harry swallowed hard her mouth feeling dry as her right hand flew to her belly. "I...I'm pregnant?" She licked her upper lip and looked over at Ginny who was trembling Hermione quickly tugged her into a chair beside Harry's bed while she herself held tightly to the back of the chair her knuckles turning white.

"That is correct Mister Potter. Now I can arrange a potion to take care of this problem within the next day or so." She paused as she noticed Harry was shaking her head. "Mister Potter I don't think you understand. You only have maybe two weeks to get this taken care of."

"Don't say that… Don't act like _they_ are nothing but a problem to be taken care of!" Harry turned to look at Ginny tears in her eyes. "Ginny, I-I know we hadn't planned… But...It's our family Ginny! It's…it's _Our_ baby."

Ginny simply nodded her head her hands on her knees as she gripped her robes tightly in a fist.

"Mister Potter I understand how you feel but you need to listen to me! If you do not take care of this within two weeks there will be nothing I can do to help you. Your magic will become focused on protecting your baby. You will be stuck as your girlfriend's identical twin. Permanently." Madam Pomfrey sighed as Harry stared up at her in shock. "Your magic would accept this as your proper form. Nothing I or anyone else could do will turn you back." She shook her head. "I know this is difficult but please consider this before making such a huge decision. I'll have breakfast sent up for the three of you."

Harry watched as she walked back into her office. The three of them stayed quiet for a number of minutes before Hermione sat on the bed beside Harry.

"Harry…"

"I know what you're going to say Hermione bu-but I can't! I can't kill my baby…" She shuddered as the tears rolled down her cheeks as she grabbed Hermione's sleeve looking up into her best friend's eyes. "Please don't make me kill my baby!"

"Harry, no one is going to make you do something you don't want to do. All I was going to say is that you and Ginny should talk about what this is going to mean for you both moving forward." Hermione gently pulled her sleeve from Harry's grip and wrapped her arms around Her giving a soft squeeze.

Harry turned to Ginny to see she was still staring down at her hands "Gin? Ginny...y-you said you'd love me no matter how I look."

"I said that and I meant that and I still do." Ginny looked up into her own tear-filled brown eyes and smiled gently. "I love you, Harry. I know how important family is to you… I'd never… _never_ make you choose between me and our baby. I well, I was more thinking about the howler Mum is going to send once she finds out she's going to be a Grandmother and I'm the dad." She chuckled. "I do believe it might even wind up in the next volume of Hogwarts A History."

Harry beamed as she wrapped Ginny into a tight hug pressing her lips needfully against Ginny's as she responded in kind while Hermione wrapped her arms around both of them all three both laughing and crying while they clung to one another.

Madam Pomfrey came back into the room and cleared her throat. Ginny looked up holding Harry's hand tightly. "I'm assuming you both have made your decision then?"

Harry glanced over at Hermione who gave her a smile and a small nod. She felt Ginny squeeze her hand and sat up straight. "Yes, Ginny and I are going to have our baby and… well I guess I'm going to need a new name."

Madam Pomfrey smiled if a bit sadly. She hadn't truly thought that they would decide any other way family being so important to the both of them. But, she had to make certain they understood exactly what their choice would mean. "You know Mister Potter. I was your Mother's healer during her pregnancy with you. If you had been a girl she and James planned to name you Heather Jamie." She chuckled under her breath as Harry perked up a bit more. "If you'll excuse me I need to contact Saint Mungos to get the prenatal potions you'll be needing. Miss Potter."

Harry watched as she left the room. "Heather Jamie… I'd still be named for my Dad. I-I like it. What do you think Gin?"

Ginny climbed onto the bed and turned to face Harry brushing her red hair from her face, she smiled kissing her lips lightly "I think it's a perfect name for both my girlfriend and the Mum to my... _our_ child."

Hermione simply shook her head. "Poor Ron, other than his brothers he's going to be surrounded by girls." She stood up from the bed as three trays appeared "We really never have done normal though have we, Heather?"

Heather laughed as she wiped her stubborn tears away. "Hermione, sometimes I wonder if I'm even spelling normal right."


End file.
